homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
122015-Late Invitations
17:22:04 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling classiclyTaciturn CT at 17:22 -- 17:22:19 CT: Good evening, Serios. 17:22:37 GG: Hello. Miss. Felling. 17:22:53 CT: It is good to hear from you again. 17:23:22 CT: How are you in your attempts to become our leader? 17:24:34 GG: I.... Have. Not. Quite. Done. Anything. Yet.... And. Have. Not. Even. Really. Had. Much. Opportunity. To. Do. So.... 17:24:46 CT: I see. 17:25:16 GG: Things. Have. Been. Hectic. All. Around.... 17:25:48 CT: Things have been quite simple here, in comparison. 17:25:54 GG: I. Can. Only. Hope. The. Ball. That. Is. Coming. Up. Will. Help. To. Alleviate. A. Lot. Of. Tensions.... 17:26:01 CT: ... 17:26:07 CT: "Ball"? 17:26:32 GG: ....Noone. Told. Your. Team. Of. The. Ball? For. Celebrating. The. 12th. Perigee? 17:26:43 CT: No. 17:26:49 GG: Well. I. Also. Suppose. To. Celebrate. The. Other. Holidays. That. Seem. To. Be. Shared. On. The. Same. Day.... 17:27:01 CT: On what date is it? 17:27:23 GG: The. Holidays. In. Question. All. Seem. To. Be. In. Roughly. 5. Days.... 17:27:35 CT: Christmas then? 17:28:03 GG: Yes. I. Seem. To. Recall. Mr. Simons. Giving. That. Name. To. The. Holiday. 17:28:12 GG: The. Ball. Itself. Though. Will. Be. The. Day. Before. 17:28:25 GG: It. Will. Be. Held. At. Miss. Aaisha'S. Hive.... 17:28:30 CT: I see. Christmas Eve, then. 17:29:10 GG: Or. 12th. Perigee. Eve.... Or. I. Suppose. Decanting. Day. Eve. If. Twink. Culture. Has. The. Same. Concept. 17:30:25 GG: Miss. Libby. Will. Help. To. Make. Certain. Everyone. Who. Wants. To. Attend. Can.... 17:30:54 CT: I see. 17:32:25 GG: That. Does. Not. Really. Leave. A. Lot. Of. Time. To. Prepare. Though.... I. Still. Have. No. Idea. What. Kind. Of. Gifts. To. Get. Anyone.... 17:32:51 CT: ... 17:32:53 CT: Gifts? 17:33:02 CT: We have to exchange gifts? 17:33:35 GG: Well. I. Do. Not. Believe. It. Is. A. Requirement.... But. It. Is. 12th. Perigee.... What. Would. A. Celebration. Of. The. 12th. Perigee. Be. Without. Some. Form. Of. Gift. Giving.... 17:33:50 CT: I see... 17:34:16 GG: I. Was. Under. The. Presumption. That. This. Christmas. Thing. Also. Involved. Gift. Giving.... 18:56:51 CT: It does. I usualy don't have to do much shopping. 18:57:38 CT: It's just me and my grandfather. 18:57:58 GG: Ah. I. See.... Admittedly. I. Never. Had. To. Do. Much. Shopping. Either.... For. The. Last. Two. Sweeps. I. Only. Really. Spent. 12th. Perigee. With. Miss. Aaisha.... 18:58:12 CT: I see. 18:58:40 CT: Sadly, I'm not even accaintenced with what I believe is more than half of my fellow players. 18:59:21 CT: And I can't buy anything without FedEx or Amazon. 18:59:28 CT: Or Earth in general... 19:00:30 GG: I. Personally. Was. Going. To. See. What. Resources. I. Still. Have. In. My. Own. Hive. When. I. Get. Sent. There. For. Picking. Up. My. Dress. Uniform.... And. See. What. I. Could. Do. For. Alchemizing. Anything. If. There. Is. Nothing. Acceptable. Among. What. I. Have.... 19:01:04 GG: But. Why. Would. You. Have. Not. Contacted. All. The. Players. By. Now? 19:01:24 CT: ... 19:01:33 CT: ... 19:01:48 GG: Is. Something. The. Matter? 19:01:59 CT: I'm fine. 19:02:20 GG: You. Seem. Hesitant. To. Answer. The. Question. Though.... 19:04:27 GG: As. It. Stands. Communication. Is. A. Necessity. In. This. Game.... 19:05:23 CT: ... 19:05:51 GG: I. Am. Sensing. A. Theme. Here.... 19:06:17 GG: There. Is. Some. Trouble. With. Communication? 19:07:21 CT: No, my computer and Pesterchum are working fine... 19:08:15 GG: And. You. Have. It. On. Your. Mobile. Device. As. Well? 19:08:29 CT: ... 19:08:57 CT: Do you mean mobile device as in cellular phone? 19:09:00 GG: Yes. 19:09:09 CT: I don't have one... 19:09:15 CT: I never needed one before. 19:09:44 GG: ....I. See.... One. Moment. I. Need. To. Bother. Mr. Aesona. About. Something..... 19:09:57 GG: Alright.... This. Should. Work.... 19:10:01 GG: 07eR9O0o. 19:10:11 CT: What is it? 19:10:28 GG: Use. That. Code.... It. Should. Give. You. A. Headset. That. Can. Work. For. Chatting. On. The. Move.... 19:10:42 CT: I see. 19:10:46 CT: How does it work? 19:11:06 GG: I.... Am. Not. Expert. On. Computers. Myself.... 19:11:30 GG: I. Believe. It. Is. Only. A. Few. Buttons.... 19:12:04 GG: So. It. Should. Be. Relatively. Simple. To. Figure. Out.... I. Think.... Possibly.... 19:12:25 CT: I see. How delightfully convenient. 19:12:38 GG: At. The. Very. Please. The. Chat. Client. Should. Be. Set. Up. 19:12:54 CT: I see. Will I have to log in? 19:13:27 GG: Probably.... I. Am. Certain. Mr. Aesona. Will. Be. Able. To. Walk. You. Through. It. Once. You. Have. Them. Made.... 19:14:12 CT: Thank you very much, Serios. 19:14:24 GG: It. Is. No. Trouble. 19:15:09 CT: I believe this will help me very much. 19:15:47 GG: I. Would. Certainly. Hope. So.... 19:15:57 GG: For. Now. I. Must. Get. Going. Again.... 19:16:06 GG: Continue. To. Be. Safe. Miss. Felling.... 19:16:17 CT: What would you like for 12th Perigrees? 19:16:29 GG: Myself? I. Honestly. Do. Not. Know.... 19:17:01 GG: Perhaps. A. New. Tome. If. Humans. Have. Any. Such. Tale. That. Would. Be. Written. Down.... 19:17:17 CT: I have many such a tome. 19:17:52 GG: And. Since. You. Asked. What. Would. You. Want? 19:18:38 CT: I believe this headset will be sufficent. 19:19:00 CT: Call it, an early preasent. 19:19:59 GG: I. Shall. Though. It. Is. More. From. Mr. Aesona. Than. Myself.... 19:20:28 CT: I see. 19:21:04 GG: If. Only. Because. He. Provided. Me. With. The. Code. 19:21:27 CT: ... 19:22:53 CT: This is quite hard... 19:37:08 CT: I'm not sure what I want for this exchange of gifts... 19:37:36 CT: Is your planet following the pattern of having a jeweled element? 19:37:57 GG: Yes.... My. Own. Planet. Is. That. Of. A. Diamond. 19:38:04 GG: In. Its. Name. At. Least. 19:38:31 CT: Have you actually seen any diamonds? 19:38:40 GG: I. Have. Not. Had. Much. Chance. To. Explore. It.... 19:38:48 CT: I understand. 19:39:12 CT: Despite my planet being of sapphires, I've yet to see a single one. 19:39:50 CT: My consorts keep mining them and making them into diamonds to feed a large monster. 19:40:05 GG: Making. Them.... Into. Diamonds? 19:40:13 GG: I. Am. Not. Certain. That. Is. How. It. Works.... 19:40:19 CT: Yes, it makes no sense. 19:40:40 CT: We are playing a video game in real life with actual weapons, Serios. 19:41:21 GG: If. This. Is. To. Say. This. Has. Relevance. To. That. I. Have. To. State. I. Never. Played. Games. Before.... 19:41:39 CT: That's fine. 19:41:53 GG: But. If. Such. Logic. Exists. I. Will. Keep. Such. Oddness. In. Mind.... 19:42:51 CT: It's a video game, you have psychic powers or magical spells, or run around with flaming swords. 19:42:59 CT: *you can have the above 19:43:43 GG: I.... See.... I. Think.... 19:45:19 CT: It's fine if you don't understand it. 19:46:07 CT: I played a game where a man and his apprentence solve puzzles in a mysterious town where all of the inhabitants end up being robots except a girl locked in a tower. 19:46:30 GG: That.... Is. Certainly. Strange.... 19:46:39 CT: It is. 19:48:06 GG: In. Any. Case. I. Have. To. Get. Going.... If. The. Others. Of. Your. Team. Do. Not. Know. Of. The. Ball. Please. Inform. Them.... 19:48:33 CT: Alright. 19:48:40 CT: I'll be seeing you then. 19:48:53 GG: Alright. Then.... Continue. To. Be. Safe. 19:49:11 CT: You as well. 19:49:14 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling classiclyTaciturn CT at 19:49 -- Category:Lucy Category:Serios